The Last Journey
by iScreamLikeiceCream
Summary: After returning home, Gulliver decided to start another journey, but then he didn't even imagined, how wrong could it turn this time. . .


After my last journey to the land of hourses i began feel the disgust to the whole human beings. I didn't understand people, i hated them an didn't want to live with them. I wanted to escape this cruel world and even my own family was so unpleasant to me. Every da I remembered my unfogettable travellings to different places, different countries. Every day I thought about events happened with me and extraordinary people I met. I was dreaming to commit the new travelling, i was obssessed with this thought and already planned the new route to the new life, far from these hated people. I was fond of travellings by sea. It was my element, that is why I travelled by ship.I felt relax and comfort when i was looking at blue endless expanse, that is why the following events are not ocassional.

Wind. Rain. Huge waves. Thunder. Lightning. Gulliver and his crew is trying to rectify the situation and align the ship but everything is in vain. Is the situation repeated again? Storm! But it is an unusual storm!

I fell into water. The last thing I saw was a sinking ship. A moment later and a strange creature carried me away from the ship. It was very beautiful... the creature, not the ship. I thought it was a girl, but unusual one. She had a long golden-red hair, incredibly white skin, sharp teeth and tail! What! I started to panic what she was going to do with me, what kind of plans she had got on me. Honestly say, I wanted to kiss her, so beautiful she was. She laughed, as if she read my mind, she kissed me.  
I woke up in my deck of the ship. Oh it was just a dream. I tried to get up and take a deep breath, but instead of air there was water! Everything around was in water. But I could breath. Why am I still alive? I touched the head and felt the gills. Looking at my hands and feet, I saw webs on them. And then I remembered everything! Oh they all died. Suddenly the deck door opened and she sauntered inside. She sighed me to follow her. I stood up and tried to make a move, it was hard so I tried to swim. Hardly moving with my hands, I swam after her. We had a long swim, and suddenly I saw a cave which we swam inside. There was a city, underwater city in the cave. We went straight to the Palace, where the king of this place was waiting for us. It turned out that the creature was a mermaid and her name was Violet. Violet was the eldest of the king s daughters, so she had to inherit the throne, and they had one interesting tradition.

Each eldest daughter was obliged to marry a human and only then she could get the inheritance.

I was absolutely against this idea,because, there in my homeland my own family was waiting for me. In spite of my disgust to all human beings i was missing for the days passed I fell in love with those mermaids more and more. They were an ideal society fo me. There was no war between this creatures, no crime , no thiefs and cruelity. They live as one big freindly family, they support each other, they treated each othet with respect and never left their relatives in difficult situations. And the most attractive thing for me was that this creatures never got older and never ill.I tottaly fell in love with them and accepted their lifestyle. I was full of controvercial feelings. On the one side i was homesick and frome the other i finally found a perfect place to , of course Violet, how beautiful she was. I spent all days with her and she opened a new world to me. During this short period of time she meant a lot to me. I even couldn't imagine my life without her, her beautiful, captivating glance, I couldn't explain the reason why I had a huge desire to be with her all the time. I was mesmorised with Violet and I needed no one else. Now the offer to become her hasband didn't seem strange no more. It was my own, natural desire. Sure, I couldn t resist against her charm and beauty, i was just hypnotized. The King acceptedme and ordered to celebrate the luxury wedding because it is a tradition of the Sea Kingdom.I was offered the best clothes in gold with gems and pearls. Everybody treated me with great respect, i got expensive gifts and all the best.I sat on a big gold throne in the middle of the gorgeous hall , that moment i felt like a king Any of my previous trevelings couldnt be compared with this one. I felt that i was on the right place and felt satisfaction with my life Of course the beautiful Violet sat near me. Her tail was red and sparkled. That day she looked especially attractive,i couldn t look away from her. She cared for me, gave a lot of presents and all evening she held my hand.I was absolutely happy. At the moment when the king finished his speech she bent to me to give a kiss, i thought, but it was only human wedding tradition. Suddenlyi felt that something cold and sharp touched my body. I looked her deep blue eyes and could say nothing, it was the last picture i saw. She became the Queen. And it was the second tradition in order to get the inheritance. She fulfilled all conditions. She got married the human and stuck a knife in his heart.


End file.
